


I Got Angry

by StutteryPrince



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Nomad gets mad, Skout gets hurt, Toth realizes Nomad might not be that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: He knew why everyone had the perception of him they did and he had long ago accepted that accident he made, but this was ridiculous! They were all so hellbent on his capture, that even that angry red lady hadn’t even noticed Skout getting hurt.It wasn’t him. It was them. They hurt her, not him. They hurt her. It was them.Them.Them!THEM!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *WHEEZE*

For a moment, he thought it was his fault. 

 

The Nomad rushed to where Skout lay on the ground, hissing and gripping her bleeding side as she curled her knees up to her chest. The Dandy Lions had gotten into a fight with another group of people who wanted to take him, the argument escalating until it became physical. Skout had tried to defuse it, but she had gotten slashed by a loose throwing knife, the weapon cutting her without notice of the others. In an instant, the Nomad had willed the knife to life and cut his bindings, going to her.

 

“F-Friend…?” she asked weakly, looking at him as he nodded rapidly. “You’re not a bad guy… Why a-are they always fighting…? ”

 

_ Because of me _ was his first thought, flashing across his mind repeatedly as he watched her pass out, her breathing shallow, but still there. He shook her lightly, panic filling his chest when she didn’t respond beyond mumbling. He began to hyperventilate, looking around for something to help, but it was nothing but dirt, sand, and rocks for miles. He buried his face against his knees, pulling the brim of his hat down as he felt tears pricking at his eyes. Oh god, oh god, why did this have to happen? Why did he always hurt people? Why? Why was it always because of  _ him _ ?!

 

_ No. _

 

The Nomad’s eyes widened as the realization came to him, rage slowly beginning to burn throughout his veins. Skout didn’t get hurt  _ because  _ of  _ him _ , she got hurt because of  _ them _ . Because of them and their  _ stupid _ bounty on him. He knew why everyone had the perception of him they did and he had long ago accepted that accident he made, but this was  _ ridiculous! _ They were all so  _ hellbent _ on his capture, that even that angry red lady hadn’t even noticed Skout getting hurt.

 

It wasn’t him. It was them. They hurt her, not him.  _ They _ hurt her. It was  _ them. _

 

Them.

 

_ Them! _

 

**_THEM!_ **

 

The Nomad rose to his feet, glaring at the bounty hunters who had confronted the Dandy Lions in the first place. He took a step toward the fight, the sand underneath his boot rising up a bit and turning into glass as he left behind a glowing boot print. Every step he took yielded the same small glass waves and glowing print and the fight eventually stopped when they all noticed his slow walk towards them.

 

“Ahahaha! Giving yourself up, Nomad?” One of the bounty hunters asked, pointing his sword at him. 

 

“If he’s giving himself up, it’s to us,” Toth growled, pointing her axe at the Nomad while holding her knife to the bounty hunter’s neck.

 

The Nomad pointed at each member of the Dandy Lions, adding a finger for each person he counted. He suddenly raised his hands, lifting them into the air and tossing them behind him. They were Skout’s friends, so they were safe from what he was about to do to chase these people off. He heard one of them get up and start to run at him, probably that red lady, and he whipped around, clapping before raising his hands and bringing up a wave of sand. It arced over them before he threw his hands down, causing it to hit the ground and trap them in a dome of sand and rocks.

 

“No! Let us out, you treacherous fien-”

 

“Toth!”

 

Toth stopped her assault on the unbreakable wall, turning sharply to her soldier to scold him for interrupting her, but when she saw Skout in his arms, she dropped her axe and fell to her knees beside her. 

 

“She’s bleeding out! Quick, someone give me their sleeve!”

 

The Nomad turned back to the bounty hunters, glaring at them each in turn. They all snickered as they looked him up and down, pulling out one of the flyers for his capture. They turned it to him, laughing as they looked between him and the menacing drawing. 

 

“Look at him! He’s nothing but a little squishy fraud! I guess the ‘big, scary Nomad of Nowhere’ ain’t so big  _ or _ scary! Damn, he’s no more scary than little red headed hedgehog that so called commander had with her!”

 

He let out a quiet huff as he felt heat course through him, his shoulders hunching as his chest began to heave. Fire began to lick across his shoulders as he tilted his head down, trying to calm himself if even for a moment so he could keep a hold on his powers, but when they began laughing at  _ him _ , at  _ her _ , he just couldn’t do it. The Nomad flinched when his vision began to white out and the fire began to spread throughout him, making him fidget and twitch.

 

The laughter lost its volume as the bounty hunters watched one of the Nomad’s handkerchiefs float to the ground. Their eyes landed on him, watching as his clenched hands shook with a rage he was clearly losing control of. They jumped when he suddenly looked up at him with a loud snarl, his eyes and jagged mouth wisps of burning white fire that poured from the black shadowy void he called a face.

 

The Dandy Lions jumped when a demonic roar suddenly cut through the air, some of them getting up and looking out the little circle windows the sand dome had for air. 

 

“What’s happening?” Toth asked, holding a now patched up Skout in her arms. “What’s going on out there? Is it the nomad?”

 

“I...think so?”

 

Toth cocked an eyebrow before she stood up, gently setting Skout aside as she walked to the windows. She had expected to see some sort of animal the Nomad had befriend protecting him, that would have at least explain the roar, but she was surprised to see just him and the other bounty hunters, who were on the ground. What was the nomad doing?

 

The bounty hunters cowered as they stared up at the Nomad, shaking from their places on the ground. The Nomad rose into the air, hovering above the ground as he raised his hands. A bubble of sand began to enclose around them, lifting them off the ground as well as they began to panic.

 

“Please! Wait! We’re sorry! We’re sor-”

 

Their voices became muffled as the bubble finally sealed, leaving them to pound on the sides helplessly. He snapped his fingers and ended their screaming, filling the bubble with a searing fire from the very pits of Hell itself. He brought his hands closer together, making the bubble smaller and smaller until it was almost nothing, then formed his fingers into a gun, acting as if he was shooting it. A shockwave wafted across the land as the bubble exploded, ruffling trees and overturning rocks, and a gem fell to the ground. Without a word, the Nomad picked it up and turned it about in his fingers, his eyes tracing over the flame patterns and sparkling dots before putting it next to the other one in the pocket of his shawl.

 

The Dandy Lions watched as the Nomad picked up his handkerchief and tied it back around his mouth, catching only a glimpse of his wispy flame eyes as he turned to them, but it was enough to make even Toth gasp. He blinked and they were gone, back to those normal, cute, white circles, but he suddenly staggered and cringed before he could even finish his step toward them. He groaned silently as his head spun and his vision swam, his eyes falling closed as his chest glowed a dark black before he collapsed.

 

The moment he hit the ground, the sand dome fell as well, crumbling into nothing. For a moment, there was no movement  whatsoever, the Dandy Lions frozen where they stood staring at the fallen Nomad. Toth was first to get her bearings, shaking her head and standing up with Skout in her arms.

 

“You two, get the Nomad. There's a small oasis a ten minute walk away from here. Get the cart and come on.”

 

With Skout held bridal style in her arms, Toth began walking, the Dandy Lions trailing behind her, all of them still in a daze. Their eyes were glued to the small rises of glass where the Nomad had stepped, wondering just how strong he really was. What power he was hiding or perhaps...didn't know he had.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Nomad awoke, it was with a splitting headache. Trying to sit up only made his head throb so he opted for simply staying on the ground, sighing heavily as he stared up at the night sky. He rolled over, his eyes now locked in the glowing fire in front of him.

 

Wait...FIRE?!

 

The Nomad sprung up as his memories from a few hours ago came flooding back, nearly hyperventilating as he remembered the scorching heat that tore through his body. With shaking hands, he reached into his shawl, eyes going wide when he pulled out  _ two _ gems. No...Nonononono he did it again, good lord, he did it again!

 

“So you're finally awake.”

 

The Nomad jumped when Toth spoke, looking up to see her standing before the fire with logs in her arms. He scrambled backwards, chest heaving as his vision blurred with tears and his head pounded. He was in too much pain to run away. This was it. He was done for.

 

“Calm down, Nomad. I'm not going to hurt you.”

 

...What? The Nomad blinked a few times, his breathing slowing back down as he gazed at her. Toth kneeled in front of him for a moment, searching for something in his eyes before she stood back up and sat down next to a sleeping Skout. The girl automatically moved yourself her, draping herself lazily across Toth's lap and loosely wrapping her arms around her. Toth spared her a soft smile before her eyes focused on the fire, remembering just way she was here.

 

“Tell me, Nomad.”

 

He jumped to attention, having been looking at something in his hands solemnly.

 

“What  _ exactly _ did you do to those bounty hunters?”

 

The Nomad glanced at his hands before crawling closer to Toth and holding something out to her, showing her one of the shiny gems. 

 

“You turned them into this? A jewel? How?”

 

To the “how” part, the Nomad simply shrugged. He gestured loosely to the fire then himself, tipping his hat down sadly as he rubbed his arm. He hadn't meant to it do it…

 

“You don't know how you used your powers like that?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Well then,  _ why _ did you do it?”

 

Immediately, the Nomad pointed at Skout, gesturing to the slash on her side.

 

“You were... trying to protect her?”

 

Nomad nodded, despite knowing that it wasn't the full truth. Toth hummed as she ran her fingers through Skout’s hair, gazing down at her. There was silence between them as they both stared at the fire, lost in thought.

 

“You can go free tonight, Nomad. You can rest here until you feel ready to leave. Once you leave, I'll let you go for exactly five hours. You won't be pursued by us for the entire time, but after that we will back to trailing you. Do you understand?”

 

The Nomad nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, watching as the fire danced along the logs it burned, though it did little to calm him. Slowly, very very slowly, his eyes slipped closed and he dozed off, swaying to the side and falling right against Toth’s shoulder. She tensed at first, hand clenching to hit him, but when Skout grumbled at her movements, she sighed and dropped her fist. She begrudgingly let the Nomad settle against her, rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh. She wouldn't lie, he  _ had _ been through a lot in the last few hours. She'd turn the blind eye  _ just _ this once.

 

“If the fire dies, I'm blaming you two.”


End file.
